Many cultivars of raspberry plant are known. For instance, raspberry cultivars named ‘Lauren’, ‘Encore’, ‘Prelude,’ and ‘WSU 1090’ are described in U.S. Plant Pat. Nos. 10,610, 11,746, 11,747, and 14,522 respectively. The parents of the new and distinct cultivar of the present invention are WSU 991 and WSU 608.
The instant plant, ‘Cascade Dawn’, originated from a hand-pollinated cross of WSU 991 (non-patented), the female parent, ×WSU 608 (non-patented), the male parent, made in 1988 at Washington State University Puyallup Research and Extension Center, Puyallup Wash. WSU 991 is a yellow-fruited raspberry selection from the Washington State University breeding program and is not patented. It produces large, firm, early season fruit. WSU 608 is a red raspberry selection from the Washington State University breeding program and is not patented. WSU 608 is productive, medium sized, with weak fruiting laterals making it difficult to harvest.